Lindsay and Gordo
by OregonGirl87
Summary: Lindsay is my character. Lindsay is popular and Gordos not will it work???
1. Lindsay and Gordo?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Lindsay and Robert. I don't own the Lizzie McGuire story line either.  
  
"Time to get up Lizzie" said her alarm clock. Lizzie sat up in her King size bed and pulled the satin sheets off her. She walked over to her computer, got online to talk to Kate and also to choose her outfit. Kate was waiting online for Lizzie.  
  
K8: Hey Lizzie, are you there?  
  
Frizz: yes I'm here I just woke up. What are you wearing to school Kate, I need an idea?  
  
K8: I'm wearing my Cheerleading outfit since today is practice. Did you forget?  
  
Frizz: No I didn't forget, its just the party last night wore me out and I had too much to drink. I keep forgetting things. Thanks for helping me pick something out to wear to school.  
  
K8: Remember if your gonna be with our Popular group then you cant forget stuff and you cant drink too much  
  
Frizz: I Know, I got to run see you on the bus.  
  
K8: Okay ill see you then.  
  
Lizzie pulled out her Cheerleading stuff and put it on. She knew that he brother Matt was awake cause he was down stairs eating Lizzie's Eggs. "Mom! Matt ate my eggs again!" Lizzie said loud and angry. "I need the energy for practice today!"  
  
"Matt! Stop eating you sisters eggs!" Jo McGuire yelled. "I'm gonna be late for school again!" Lizzie Ran up stairs to get he stuff. She grabbed her wallet, which had like $500 dollars in it. She had just got paid from work. She was gonna go to the mall after school and get her self some new make up, clothes and perfume. She grabbed her Backpack, Ran out of her mansion and headed for the bus.  
  
Since Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo hit High School every thing in their lives changed. Lizzie's parents were highly paid workers at Microsoft, which made them rich, Gordo became the school nerd with Larry Tudgeman, and Miranda began to hang with Angel the school bully and trouble-maker.  
  
Lizzie Miranda, And Gordo went their own ways and don't like each other now. They have their own sitting place on the bus instead of the front where they use to sit as friends. Since now that she's a Cheerleader she sat in the cheerleader/popular kids area. She wanted to get a seat next to Kate, since Clare Always sat by her.  
  
When she got there Miranda, Gordo, and Lindsay were there. Lindsay was also on the Varsity Cheer Squad with Lizzie and Kate. She noticed that Lindsay was talking to Miranda and Gordo kissing Gordo. She knew not to talk to them since they were the school losers. Lindsay and Gordo? She thought that Lindsay always wanted Ethan. Maybe she was wrong.  
It's my first Fic. Tell me what you think! 


	2. Lindsay and Gordo Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Lindsay, Eric, Austin, and Chase. These are just people in the chapter.  
  
When the bus drove up, Lizzie ran to the front of the line and grabbed Lindsay on the way up. As they climbed on the bus, Kate came running down the street. She was wearing her Cheerleading outfit like she planned. When Kate got to the bus she pushed Miranda out of the way and said, "move freak." Miranda was caught by Gordo 2 inches from hitting the ground. "Thanks Gordo" "No Problem"  
  
The next stop was Ethan's stop. "Hey Ethan!" Lizzie and Kate said together, how are you?" Ethan replied, "I'm doing good and by the way you girls look so cute in your cheerleading outfits." "Thanks Ethan" the girls replied. The whole way to school Lizzie, Kate, Lindsay, and Clare talked about what they were going to get at the mall after school. Sometimes Lizzie saw Lindsay look at Gordo and they'd be mouthing words to each other. She could make out a few like, Digital Bean.after school.and I Love You. She decided to talk to Lindsay at lunch.  
  
"Do you Guys want to play suck and blow??" Kate Asked. "Sure" everyone replied. Kate started it and went to Ethan, who went to Lizzie, who went to Austin, who went to Clare, who went to Eric, who went to Lindsay, who went to Chase who went back to Kate. When it got back to Kate the bus pulled in to the school.  
  
When the bus came to a complete stop, Kate, Lizzie, and Clare ran to the front of the bus to get off first. Lizzie had to push Miranda and Gordo out of the way to get up to the front. As she pushed them out of the way she said harshly, "Get the hell out of my way losers!" Lindsay waited for Lizzie, Kate and Clare to get off the bus so she could talk to Gordo. Lindsay had 1st period with Gordo and she wanted to walk to class with him. She didn't want anyone to know that she was with him. "I wish you were popular like me," Lindsay said as she got off the bus and walked into school. "Me too. Then we don't have to sneak around behind their backs." Gordo said as they walked to his locker.  
  
As they walked into class Lindsay went to her table where Lizzie was sitting and Gordo went to his table with Miranda. "Hey Lizzie" Lindsay said as she sat on her stool. "Hey Lindsay can I talk to you about this morning?" Lizzie asked, "Sure Lizzie what up?" Lindsay said nervously. "I saw you kissing Gordo today at the bus stop and you know your not suppose to date any one who is not popular." Lizzie said in a concerned voice.  
  
"I know, but I was talking to this guy on chat and we talked about the stuff we like and he said that we were made for each other. Then he asked me if he told me if I wouldn't be freaked out. I said I promise and then her said he was Gordo. He told me that he knew me and that he really liked me and I told him I really liked him and then we decided that we should go out but I said that I was popular and that we will date and stuff but not with any one around. He was cool with that so that's how we got together. Since you were almost late I figured that you wouldn't see me kissing him. Please don't tell Kate she'll hate me then and I don't want that to happen." Lizzie came back with "Ok I wont tell Kate but you know this is gonna come out some how and it will get really ugly." "Thanks Lizzie. Your such a good friend" Lindsay said as she looked at Gordo who was looking at Lindsay.  
  
A note was passed back to Lindsay from Gordo. It read:  
  
Hey Baby! What are you telling Lizzie? Are you telling her about us? I hope not. Are you still coming to my moms' house at lunch? We will be alone. I hope you can come to the Digital Bean after your shopping that you're going to do after school.  
  
Love, Gordo  
  
***************LUNCH*************** "Hey Lizzie have you seen Lindsay?" Kate asked as they sat at the Cheerleaders table. "No. Last time I saw her was 1st period. Why?" Lizzie Replied. "Ok well if you see her tell her that what ever she's doing at lunch stop cause we have to stick to each other like sisters.  
  
"Come on Lindsay" Gordo said, "We only have 1 hour to be off campus."  
  
Lindsay Caught up to Gordo. "Sorry I had to talk to a friend. Are you sure your parents are going to let us go there? I mean are they even home? "I know my mom is at work." Gordo said as they were walking in the front door. "What about your Dad? Isn't he home?" Lindsay asked. "My dad divorced my mom about 1 year ago." Gordo said as he walked to the fridge to get something for lunch.  
  
Lindsay sat on the couch and Gordo walked out and sat next to her. She looked at him and pulled him in to a kiss. It was long and passionate. Gordo said that they still had bout 45 minutes. They ran up stairs to his room and they both jumped onto his bed. Lindsay really wanted to make out with him but she knew Lizzie and Kate would hate her for that. Gordo leaned over and French kissed Lindsay. She kissed back. As they were lying on his bed, the doorbell rang. There was only 20 minutes left till they had to be back so it couldn't have been the principal. Gordo and Lindsay both ran down to the door and they opened it. It was Lizzie.  
  
A/N: If you want me to update I need at least 5 Reviews/ ideas from five different people! Thanks! 


	3. Dilemma

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters except Lindsay and I dont own the Lizzie McGuire characters. Sorry About the weird things in it. My computer is whacked!  
  
"I knew it Lindsay you and Gordo are serious about this relationship." Lizzie said as she stood there in the doorway. "Did you tell her Lindsay?" Gordo asked angry. "No I didn't she said that she saw us this morning kissing and thought some thing was going on. I told her about how we met online and she said that if that Kate found out that id be hated forever. I know that you hate this crap so tomorrow on the bus I'm going to sit next to you and spend the whole day with you and Miranda. Okay? I'm going to tell Kate today in 4th Period." Lindsay said on the Bridge of tears. I hope that will clean up stuff."  
  
****************************4th Period*******************************  
  
As Kate and Lindsay walked to 4th Period the announcement for the cheerleader practice came on. "Cheerleading practice has been canceled. Sorry Girls." They looked at each other in disappointment because they had worked on a new cheer dance they wanted to teach the others.  
  
"Hey Kate we need to talk about me and Gordo. I don't know why you hate me and him going out?" Lindsay asked Kate as they sat in there seats in math. Well you know that Gordo isn't popular and you know that we only date those who are like us. If you have a problem with that then continue being with Gordo and see how things go." Kate replied. "Well, I know a secret about you and Tudgeman and if you say any thing to Clare ill tell her about the time you kissed Tudgeman." Lindsay said meanly. "Lindsay even if you tell her she wont believe you because you don't have proof!" "Actually I do. Remember when you, me and Tudgeman went to the Carnival in LA?" Lindsay said as she reached in to her bag. " Yes I do. Wait you don't still have that picture do you?" Kate asked questioning her. "Yes I have it right here" Lindsay said as she pulled it out. " See I have proof! I'll tell her and show her if you tell her about Gordo and I. Got it?" she said angry. "Got it," Kate replied. "Oh and Kate, next week since Clare is going to Florida to visit her dad Gordo and I are gonna be together. We are gonna sit on the bus together and walk through school together holding hands. Got it?" Ok I got it and im gonna do the same with Tudgeman, okay?" Kate asked. "Okay go ahead." **************************After School*************************  
  
Every one went to their lockers and put their backpacks and other class stuff in there cause they had all ready done  
  
Lizzie, Kate, Lindsay, Ethan, Gordo, Angel, and Miranda got on the City Bus to go to the mall and the Digital Bean. When the Bus pulled up to the front of the mall, everyone but Miranda, Angel, and Gordo got off. Lindsay mouthed to Gordo 'I'm coming to the Digital Bean later.' He mouthed back 'ill come to your house then well go.' "Lindsay! Come on let's go" Lizzie yelled from out side the bus. "Coming!" Lindsay yelled back.  
  
As they walked into the mall Lizzie, Kate and Lindsay walked to the Food Court to grab a pop. Kate and Lizzie got Dr. Pepper and Lindsay got Sierra Mist. Then they started to walk around the mall. Kate stopped at The Teens Place and got a Best Friends Forever 3 way charm bracelet. She gave one to Lizzie and Lindsay. Now they'd be Best Friends Forever. 


	4. Anutors Notes

To those of you who wanted me to keep posting my story about Lizzie and Gordo... i have taken a lot of time off because i have been having problems with friend family and even school... I will try my hardest to post the next chapter! Sorry! 


End file.
